1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fungus inhibiting biological compound and, more particularly, to a biological fungicide for tree, vine, row crops, ornamentals and green house cultivars.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
For many centuries various chemicals have been applied to control plant diseases. One category of plant diseases that has plagued farmers through time is fungi or funguses.
Fungi are any group of nonphotosynthetic organisms feeding on organic matter. Although fungi are particularly famous for their attack and destruction of potatoes (e.g., the great Irish potato famines), fungi also readily attack every agricultural crop known including but without limitation, for example, tree and vine crops, grains, grasses, grapes, hops; row crops, including snap beans, corn, carrots, onions, and melons; ornamentals; green house cultivars and all other agricultural crops and plants.
In order to protect crops from the destructive nature of fungi, a wide variety of chemicals have been used in fungicides. A partial list of the chemicals that have been used in fungicides is as follows: lime, mercury, copper, iron, zinc, manganese, quinones, and dicarboximides. All of these chemicals have an impact on the environment; they leach into the fresh water supply as contaminants and may even damage the crops that have the fungus.
Therefore, an environmentally safe solution to the above problems has been sought and found in milk products.